Sweet Sorrow
by TheEasilyAmusedOne
Summary: Parting is such sweet sorrow...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello KFP fans! Well, I've been reading fanfiction for a while now, and I decided to try and take a swing at it myself. I also thought, well, why not start in this awesome fandom? This story takes place a while after Crane becomes a student at Lee Da. It's my first story, ever- so please, constructive criticism is welcome. (Altogether, there will be about 3 chapters. I think.) **

* * *

The air was heavy with the fragrances of buds bursting into bloom. Gentle winds caused a rustle in the trees, and the babbling of a brook could be heard as well, as the waters sparkled nicely in the sun's rays. It was the start of Spring; a time for change and a time for new beginnings. The entire world seemed fresh and crisp. From the dew drops on the grass to the young saplings transforming into trees, everything held an air of newness, the only thing constant being the sky above.

It was especially scenic in a certain locale; the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. The typically misty and foggy atmosphere was clear for once, giving a lovely view of the blue sky and the flourishing fauna all around. Everyone- the students and even the instructors- was in a chipper mood, and jovial laughter could be heard resonating within the walls encircling the academy. It seemed everyone was excited.

That is, everyone save for a certain bird...

"So, uh, Mei Ling, we-we've b-been good friends for a- a while, now, and it's great, don't get me wrong! But now, I...I...um...I just want to tell you...I-it's j-just that I- er...I...I...oh, brother."

Crane deflated, bringing his nervous pacing and fumbling words to a halt. Smoothing his ruffled feathers, the avian sighed, trying to sort his thoughts. He was waiting for Mei Ling at their usual meeting spot, near the main entrance. They'd walk to class together each morning, since he was moved up into her class after becoming one of the academy's top students. They started out as sparring partners, occasionally spending time in each other's company outside of the class until they could hardly ever be seen without the other.

He surveyed his surroundings. Crane was just thankful that the mountain cat had not yet arrived to hear his ramblings.

"Morning, Crane!"

He spoke too soon.

Crane turned to face Mei Ling approaching him, a cheery smile on her face. Fumbling yet again, the bird answered. "G-good morning, Mei. L-lovely day, is-isn't it?" He usually turned into a stumbling, stuttering fool whenever she spoke to him, even now as close friends. If she so much as smiled at him, his face would grow hot, and his knees would shake.

The feline took no notice of this, though, as her smile broadened, a glint in her dark eyes. "Yes, it is, isn't it? Everything just looks so lovely! Don't you agree?" she asked.

Crane looked at his friend, wanting to comment that she looked lovely herself. He restrained himself from such, however, and instead gave a simple nod as they began walking towards their class side by side. He watched her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but take in her beauty for probably the hundredth time.

She was smiling; as per the norm. He hardly ever saw her without that gorgeous smile of hers; that smile that could make even the worst of days bearable. Her large, expressive brown eyes were smiling as well. Crane could gaze into those eyes forever. He often found himself so captivated by them that he would simply stare when she talked to him, wondering how anyone could be so beautiful. Then there was her fur; her soft brown fur that glimmered in the sunlight.

Crane heaved a sigh. '_Why can't I just tell her how I fee_l?', he wondered, a pensive frown on his beak.

The bird's uneasiness did not go unnoticed, as Mei Ling also took on a frown. She faced him as they arrived at their class. "Um, is something wrong, Crane?"

Crane turned to meet his friend's worried face. "O-oh, n-no, Mei Ling, I just-"

"Crane." He flinched at her stern tone. "I can tell when something's bothering you." She lightened up then, as she almost pleadingly said, "I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

'R-really, Mei Ling, I'm fine." He forced a smile.

The feline heaved a sigh and decided to drop the subject. "If you say so. Just, please know that you can always talk to me. Alright?" She smiled warmly at Crane.

All the bird could do was gawk at his friend as she looked ahead once again, a comfortable silence befalling them.

'_Where did THAT come from_?' he cried in his mind. '_It almost sounded like she- no, no it can't be! Could it? Oh, who are you fooling?! She only sees me as a friend. That's all we can ever be. Right_?' Crane was truly happy with his friendship with Mei Ling. Honestly. He considered her his best friend, and vice versa. However, as they grew closer and closer, his feelings for her grew into something much deeper. She was the one person who believed in him, even when he didn't himself, and she encouraged him to follow his dreams. Heck, she was kind to him even before he became a student. No one ever seemed to put their faith in him as she did. She was smart, kind, caring, beautiful- how could he help but fall in love with her?

That's right. He was in love with his best friend.

'_It doesn't matter though. There is no way she could feel the same way. Not to mention it could ruin our friendship. She deserves better than me. I'm just a scrawny little wimp. Why would she ever like me that way_?'

That in mind, Crane decided it be best not to say anything. '_After all, it's better to be friends than noth_-'

The avian's thoughts were cut short as a rhino- one of their classmates- came running towards them. "Crane! Mei Ling!" he panted. "There's a bunch'a goons headed straight for the academy! Ya gotta stop 'em!" (As the top students at Lee Da, they were usually the ones to handle any troublemakers in the area.)

The bird and mountain cat shared knowing looks.

_It. Is. On._


	2. Chapter 2

The pair wasted no time at all and dashed off down the mountainside, off to defeat the threat to their school and home. Mei Ling ran swiftly on all fours, while Crane flew above. They came to a halt as the attackers came into view. In front of them stood a band of hefty gorillas, all armed with maces. The two students took on a combative stance. The gorillas snarled and scowled at the two Kung Fu warriors, looking them up and down. "Who're you s'posed ta be?", their apparent leader scoffed.

"We're the ones who are going to stop you!" Mei Ling announced.

"Pfft, what're you and your boyfriend gonna do?" The gorilla crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. Mei Ling paid no mind to the taunt.

Crane felt his face burn as he defended "I'm not her boyfriend!"

The leader suddenly charged at them full speed, swinging at Mei Ling. She dodged his weapon, sending a kick that connected with his side. He stumbled back as she sent a round of furious punches and leaping kicks at him, the gorilla struggling to hold his own. He turned towards his lackeys. "What? Are ya's waitin' for an invitation? Get 'em!"

"Crane!", Mei Ling called, as she grabbed the mace once it was swung in her direction the second time, and successfully snapping it in half.

The bird responded, "I got it!" Crane dove towards the others, all of them attempting to rush to their leader's aid. The avian sent surprisingly powerful kicks this way and that, knocking out opponents multiple times. The bird kicked the assailants in the face, flipping in the air and landing softly on his talons. He made sure he left no openings for any of them to get near Mei Ling. He would make sure no one would ambush his partner.

He was doing a good job, that is, until he decided to look over at her. The Mountain cat was doing very well against the angry ape in front of her. Crane watched as she dodged hit after hit and jumped every low swipe. He still could not get over how extremely skilled she was.

Watching this all take place, though, proved a perfect distraction. The rest of the Gorilla Gang took the opportunity to strike, for once he came to his senses, he spotted a lone primate with his mace held high, about to come down on Mei Ling's head. Crane started towards her, only to be blocked by more attackers. The bird simply flew above them, right into his path, tackling him to the ground. Mei Ling, turned, surprised, while the leader of the gang grabbed her by the neck. By this time, Crane was fighting off the last few gorillas standing.

Mei Ling was struggling to pry herself from the large gorilla's chokehold. He held a vice-like grip on her neck, and he didn't have any plans of letting go anytime soon. The panicked feline frantically thrashed about, hoping her strikes would meet her enemy. Unfortunately, her fighting seemed futile. She gasped, struggling for a breath of air before managing to call out one word.

"Crane!"

The waterfowl seized his fighting. He craned his neck to catch view of Mei Ling trying to pry the gorilla's arm from her neck with one paw, the other reaching out desperately for his assistance. Her features were etched with fear and urgency.

Knocking out one last opponent with a sweep of his wings, Crane took to the air and rushed to the feline's aid. His eyes focused on the one holding her too tightly, dead-set on taking him down.

He came crashing down on him with all his might, the sheer force successful in releasing the gorilla's hold on Mei Ling. As he stumbled backward, Crane sent a kick to his chest, flipping in the air as he did so. He landed gracefully as the gorilla fell flat on the ground.

Mei fell to her knees, gasping deeply, glad to get air back into her lungs. Rushing to her side, Crane went over to help her stand. "Are you alright?" He placed a wing on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He looked her over, looking for any injuries.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She paused, looking at him shyly. "Thanks to you." Mei Ling flashed him a reassuring smile.

He brought his gaze back up to meet hers. "It was nothing."

Mei Ling smiled sweetly at him. "Well, it sure was something to me." He smiled back at her then. C'mon, let's head back to the academy."

* * *

The pair of Kung Fu students made their way back to Lee Da. Crane decided to walk, and absolutely refused to leave Mei Ling's side."I just want to make sure you're okay", he told her.

Then, after a stretch of silence so heavy it could give you a headache, Crane decided to attempt to make conversation and cleared his throat. "So, Uh, how are you feeling?" He tilted his hat over his eyes, praying that she wouldn't see him blushing for perhaps the hundredth time that day. 'Will I ever stop blushing around her?'

The feline's ears twitched at the sound of his voice and she smiled at him. "I feel fine. Just a little tired is all. That fight took a lot out of me." A smirk then grew on her face, with mischief in her eyes. Suddenly, she turned and began walking backwards, paws behind her back, facing Crane as she continued: "You, on the other hand, had some pretty fancy moves out there, Crane. Very impressive."

And the red tint flushed his face yet again. He slowed his walking until he stopped completely. 'F-fancy? And impressive? I impressed her?' Crane tried to voice his shock. "Oh, um, I wasn't-"

"Oh, come on, Crane." She interrupted. " You were great and you know it. Besides, it was those fancy moves that saved my tail." She grinned and walked ahead of him.

'_I-I don't know what's going on here...but I think I like it._' The waterfowl tilted his hat over his eyes, a smile curving up his beak as he ran to catch up with her. They walked on in comfortable silence the rest of the way, happy to just be in each other's company.

Once the pair arrived back at the main entrance of the academy, Mei Ling turned to Crane. "I just want to thank you again for saving me. Don't know what would've happened if you weren't there..."

Crane chuckled, trying to lift the mood. "Oh, it was no trouble, really." Feeling a little bold, he added: "Besides, we're friends, aren't we? I'll always have your back. That's just what friends do."

'_Even though I may want to be more than just your friend, that is..._' he thought forlornly.

"Well, then I'm glad to have a friend like you." The Mountain Cat had no idea just how much her words affected him. What she just said had pretty much confirmed what he feared she thought of him: a friend. Nothing more. She would never look at him the same way he looked at her. She would never care for him the same way he did for her. There was just no use; she would never love him the way that he loved her. 'And you know what?' thought the bird to himself. 'That's okay. I'll respect her decision no matter what. And if she just wants to remain in a completely platonic relationship, it's alright by me. Honestly, it's more than okay with me if she just wants to stay friends. That IS all she would ever see me as...right?'

"And I'm glad to have you, Mei." He smiled sadly at her, letting it drop to a complete frown once she looked away.

As much as he wanted to tell his friend and crush how he felt in that instance, it just didn't feel right. She just called him her friend, after all. But there was something in the way Mei Ling looked at Crane that gave him pause. She seemed torn by her own words as well. Her expressive eyes held a hint of regret. Whether it was regret of her words or regret of not saying more, he was unsure of.

Crane quickly thought of how she would act around him. Perhaps that would give him clues. Maybe there was something in the way she spoke softly to him when his mind was in a frenzy. Maybe there was something in the way that she approached him, a bounce in her step and a smile that he'd never seen her give anyone else. It was a smile he felt- hoped- may have been reserved just for him. Maybe there was something in her subtly pained expression as she bade him goodnight every evening as they each retired to their dorms.

The bird looked at his feet, deep in thought. He desperately wanted to tell the beautiful feline how he cared for her. He wanted to tell her he LOVED her...but...he was just so afraid of what her reaction would be. What could someone as wonderful as her see in someone like him? She was incredible and he was just...well, him. The avian heaved a heavy sigh. '_I'm hopeless, aren't I? I am completely and utterly hopeless._'

"Um, Crane?" He looked up to see Mei Ling's gloved paw waving in front of his face. Had he really let his mind wander too far again? He reallly had to work on that...

"Huh?" He looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He looked at his feet and shuffled his wings sheepishly.

"You kinda spaced out on me again." The feline eyed him warily. "Are you sure you're okay?" Mei Ling was sincerely worried now. Crane was usually so calm and focused, not distant and distracted, like he was now.

'_Oh, great. Now she's worried. I should be the one worrying about her, after what happened today, not the other way around._' Finally, he answered her. "Yeah, just thinking. I should be worrying about you, though. Are you sure you're alright?" Crane was fully concerned for her now. She practically almost lost her life. Although, they were Kung Fu students. Facing foes was part of what that meant. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

Hasty steps and rapid breathing grew closer. "Crane! I finally found you." Tao, a large rhino, panted. "Headmaster wants to see ya. Said it was urgent." The Waterfowl sighed, being interrupted for the second time that day. '_Oh, joy. I'm starting to think the Gods don't want me to be happy._' He rolled his eyes.

Mei Ling placed a paw on his shoulder sympathetically. "I think I'm just gonna go ahead and get some rest. I'll be fine. You should get going." She gestured towards Tao.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked timidly.

"You bet." Mei smirked and gave him a wink as she walked away and towards her dorm. The waterfowl watched her retreating figure until she was out of sight.

"Hey, Crane?" Tao spoke up. "The headmaster's kinda, you know, waiting for you."

The bird blushed, snapping back to reality. Crane gulped. '_Uh oh, this can't be good. I wonder what he wants with me?_' He turned to Tao. "Uh, hey, Tao? Did he- did he say why he wanted to see me, exactly?"

The rhino scratched the back of his head, trying to remember. "Nah, not exactly. Just that it was pretty important. Oh yeah, and that it was really big news. That's all I know, though." The rhino said, shrugging apologetically before walking off. Once he was gone, the waterfowl started for the headmaster's office, wondering just what this 'big news' could be.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have got to get over this. Mei Ling is my friend. If she wants to be nothing more than this, then who am I to not be there for her as such? Besides, I can't change how she feels about me."

Crane paused from his ramblings as he bumped into yet another student in the hallway. Once he apologized and the student was out of earshot, he resumed his habit of conversing with himself.

"Even if I took a chance and told her how I felt, there's a huge chance she may not return those feelings. It would only make things awkward and could really ruin our friendship. I can't let that happen. I love spending time with her. It makes me happy, especially when I can make her happy, too. If staying friends is what she wants, then I'll gladly do just that. I'll do it for her."

With that conclusion, the waterfowl stopped at a long hallway that lead to a single large, wooden door. Crane gulped as he stood outside of the headmaster's office. Being told that the headmaster wanted to see you could only turn out one of two ways: either very good or very bad.

Mustering up his courage, he used the ring of the metal dragonhead-shaped knocker, the echo ringing out in the empty corridor. From the other side of the door, a deep, firm voice answered. "Come in."

Crane could barely push open the heavy door, revealing a monumental being- a water buffalo- gazing out of the grand window at the opposite wall, seemingly pondering over something.

The bird cleared his throat. "You...wanted to see me, Headmaster Heng?" He asked, trying his best not to let the fear he felt register in his voice.

The water buffalo directed his attention to Crane. The water buffalo watched him intently, easily towering over him, although the horns protruding from his head helped add to his height. He wore robes of a deep nightsky blue color. Finally, he spoke. "Hello, Crane. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything too important-"

Crane shook his head. "No, not at all!" He reassured, chuckling nervously.

"-but I'm afraid this is of great importance." He narrowed his eyes.

Crane blinked and waited quietly for his next words. Suddenly, just as the bird's anxiety began to rise, the water buffalo's stern expression broke into a smile, making him panic slightly more. "Are you familiar with the Jade Palace, Crane?"

Bewildered, the avian answered. "Uh...yes, Headmaster, of course, but what exactly...?"

He was cut off by the headmaster's now very frantic, excited words. "I've just received a message. Master Shifu, under Grandmaster Oogway's authority, has invited you to study and further expand your knowledge and skills in Kung Fu at the Jade Palace." He ended with obvious excitement.

Our feathered friend, however, was not sure he was as excited as he was shocked. "W-what?!" was all he could manage to spit out.

Heng merely continued, adding "Not only that, but you will become one of the Furious Five, learning and fighting alongside the other masters."

Crane- still stunned into silence- said nothing. The water buffalo finally noticed the incredulous look on the bird's face. Heng thought the waterfowl would be more excited.

"Is this not good news? You have just been invited to the prestigious Jade Palace, to train under the mentorship of Master Shifu, one of the greatest Kung Fu masters in all of China!"

The avian's mind was in utter panic at the moment. '_I can't believe this. Me? Invited to the Jade Palace? And to become one of the Furious Five, no less? But if I accept, I'll have to leave for the Valley of Peace...and I might never get to see Mei Ling again._'

"Crane?" Headmaster Heng tried to get the bird's attention.

"What? Oh! Yes! Of course it's...good news. I just...I'm a little...surprised that they asked me is all, heh heh." He chuckled.

"Yes, well you've earned it!" Heng pat the bird's shoulder. "This is a great opportunity for you, Crane. I have faith that you will make the right decision." With that, the water buffalo ushered the avian Kung Fu student to the door.

Once the waterfowl was in the corridor, the headmaster spoke."I know you may have mixed feelings about this, but unfortunately, you only have three days to make your decision." The water buffalo gave Crane an apologetic look just before he closed the door. "I trust that you will choose what is best for you."

Crane could do nothing but look at his feet, a mess of uncertainty. Eventually, he began to make his way towards his dorm, walking through the empty halls, alone with his thoughts.

The next morning, he was no better, getting very little sleep the night before. He was currently pacing back and forth, considering his options.

"Let's see...if I accept and go to train at the Jade Palace, I can better my skills under the instruction of a great and knowledgeable teacher. But then, that would mean leaving Mei Ling. I can't do that. I...I just can't imagine not being able to see her bright and cheerful smile every day, or hearing her voice. I just can't imagine being without...her."

The avian stopped his pacing and resignedly ducked his head. "What am I going to do?" He was quiet, pondering his predicament.

Unfortunately, Crane was so engrossed in his musings that he failed to notice a certain mountain cat sneaking up behind him. The feline tiptoed closer, biting her lip. She muffled a snicker before playfully pushing Crane's hat up and over his eyes. The bird gave a caw of surprise, taken completely off guard.

He came face-to-face with none other than Mei. "Gotcha." She chuckled. "Good morning, Crane. What's new?"

He winced. He didn't know whether to tell her about his being invited to train as a part of the Furious Five. How would she react? Would she be angry he was picked and she was not? No, that didn't seem like her. She would most likely be upset. Would she be upset that her...friend...just might leave? Maybe forever?

'_I have to tell her I've been summoned to the Jade Palace. Besides, I don't even know yet if I'll really accept the offer_.'

"Uh, actually, Mei Ling, there's, uh, something I really have to tell you."

Her jovial demeanor dissolved when she noticed his solemn features. "What is it? Is everything alright, Crane?" Her brow furrowed as she gazed at him in concern.

Crane waved his wings dismissively. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that, well- Yesterday, the headmaster spoke with me..."

Mei Ling interjected, "And? What did he say?"

The waterfowl glanced to his friend, her eyes wide in anticipation. He shut his eyes and prepared himself. He struggled to voice the next words. "M-Mei...I've been summoned to the Jade Palace." He flatly told her.

She merely stood there, frozen. He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. Just as soon as he thought he saw this, however, it was gone, as the mountain cat smiled- as far as could tell, sadly- at him.

"That's great! That's just-wow! You get to go to the Jade Palace!" she exclaimed with almost forced enthusiasm.

The avian's heart nearly broke as he took in his friend trying to be supportive for his sake. It pained him to see her trying to be happy for him when she was so obviously upset. Maybe he shouldn't go after all. A replacement could easily be found; someone better, stronger.

"Mei...I'm not exactly sure if I'm going yet, actually..."

"You should." He stiffened at this.

'_What? Does she not want me here?_'

Clearing his throat, he explained to her; "I don't exactly have to have an answer just yet...I have all day to think about it."

"But Crane, it's the Jade Palace! One of the most renowned institutions to practice Kung Fu! Declining an offer to attend is unheard of!" The feline seemed oddly puzzled by his even thinking about opting not to go.

Bewildered, the bird demanded "But if I go, then what about you, huh?"

Mei Ling's eyes widened. She remained silent as Crane continued to rant.

"If I go, then what'll you do? Huh? Then what?" His tone became gentle as he finished. "I don't want to just leave you here. You're my friend, and it wouldn't feel right to just up and leave." He shielded his eyes with his hat.

Mei moved closer to him, Crane tensing as he felt her presence so close to him. He faced her. In a firm voice she told him "Look, I know it'll be hard to say goodbye, but- this is a huge opportunity for you. You can't pass it up so easily."

"So, y-you really think I should go?" He asked.

"Definitely." she responded immediately, a smile on her lips.

He still had his second thoughts, however. "But you-"

"I'll be fine." Her smile curved upwards into a smirk. "Besides, you're on your way to becoming one of the Furious Five; the best warriors in all of China! You should be proud. I know I am." She blushed, a red tint showing under her fur.

Crane coughed, "Heh, well, I guess I'm going, then."

"Good. I really do think that you'll do great, Crane." Mei Ling admitted honestly.

"Uh, thanks, I sure hope so." An uncomfortable silence befell them, each of them looking away from the other. Finally, it was Mei who broke the heavy quietness.

"Uh, so... When are you leaving?" the cat inquired, still unable to look up from her feet.

"I leave in three days."

Her head whipped up at this. "What? Why so soon?"

"Masters Oogway and Shifu want me to get there as soon as I can."

The mountain cat bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately and sighed.

"Well, we should probably get to class." They began on their way, quietly, thinking.

Needless to say, the rest of their day did not go very well. The fact that Crane was to leave soon hung over the two like a dark cloud. They both had so much to say to each other, yet neither could get the words out


End file.
